


Frozen Haiku

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 1-million-words, Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of haiku for Frozen, featuring various characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Haiku

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW Friday prompt, haiku.

  
**The King and Queen**

**Cursed**  
Ice runs through her veins  
Not even the trolls know why  
Our daughter's so cursed

**Storm**  
Unseasonably  
Rough waves pound at the ship's sides;  
We cling together

**Ice**  
For years now we've thought  
That we would perish in ice  
Water seemed so safe.

oOo

**Elsa**

**Snow**  
Crystalline micro-flakes  
powder my cheeks and forehead  
tiny drops of cold

**Gift**  
I once thought I had  
The greatest gift ever.  
It still feels so right.

**Conceal**  
Conceal, do not feel.  
They'll never know how she tried.  
She tried, but what cost?

**Cold**  
She never feared cold  
nor being alone, she claimed.  
Only one was truth.

**Creation**  
A palace of ice  
Spires jutting into the sky  
Symbolic, empty

oOo

**Kristoff and Sven**

**Kristoff**  
A hint of a smile,  
My first set of icing tools:  
All I remember.

**Abandoned**  
Alone in the snow:  
A young boy and his best friend.  
And one carrot left.

oOo

**Anna and Hans**

**Removing**  
Removing mem'ries  
Weighs heavy on the heart  
Of the remover

**Mourning**  
Empty halls echo  
my steps on dusty carpets.  
Even the stones mourn.

**Hans**  
He knew what to say  
Far from home; he lead their eyes  
to see his good side.

**Plot**  
True love awaits her  
As the ice claims her. He waits,  
To reveal the plot.

**Love**  
To reverse the spell  
take great musical advice:  
All you need is love.  



End file.
